The Angry Wiggles
'''The Angry Wiggles '''is a TV show based off of the Nickelodeon show, The Angry Beavers. It is rated TV-G. Episodes Season 1a * 0. Snowbound / Chained Together: When the TV breaks down, the Wiggles try to do something fun as an alternative. / The Wiggles get themselves stuck in chains, and they all must work together to get out of it. Season 1 *1. Born to Be Wiggles / Up All Night: Wiggles Greg, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff must leave their parents and find their own home, but this becomes difficult due to their constant arguments. / Realizing that, since they don't live with their parents anymore, they no longer need to go to bed early, the Wiggles try to stay up all night. At first, they have fun doing so, but the lack of sleep causes problems. The end has them realize that because their clock was unplugged, they stayed up so long that the environment in which they live has become a futuristic city. *2. A Dam Too Far / Long in the Hair: The Wiggles and their friends are sent to dam the Gascoyne River, but the river has other plans. / Anthony grows his hair too long, which becomes a fashion statement at first, but causes problems in everyday activities. *3. Gift Hoarse / Go Wiggles: Greg is jealous after getting an air freshener for Arbor Day while Anthony gets a train set. / The Wiggles attend a football game that they later play in so that they can help their team, but the problem is that Jeff is not is good at football. *4. Box Top Wiggles / Salmon Sez: Wanting to get better cereal prizes than Wags, Captain Feathersword saves cereal box-tops to get a street sweeper, but takes so long that the time he obtains enough is the time the offer expires. / Spawning salmon invade the Wigglehouse, and the Wiggles and their friends try to get them to go away. *5. Beach Wiggles a-Go-Go / Deranged Ranger: Not wanting to be cold in the winter, the Wiggles and their friends take a trip to Beach Street. / Captain Feathersword becomes the new ranger of the forest, but it goes to his head. *6. Muscular Wiggle / Fish 'n' Dips: Anthony's hero role playing as Foodman with Jeff as his sidekick goes too far, so Greg and Murray must act like super-villains to break their interest. / Wags is terrified when a monster fish eats his tail. *7. Enter the Feathersword / Bug-a-Boo: Captain Feathersword tries becoming braver with "Ninja-Robics" tape. / The Wiggles fear a giant cricket that ends up in the Wigglehouse. *8. Mission to the Big Hot Thingy / I Dare You: The Zeezaps take the Wiggles and their friends on a space mission to the sun, but get lost in space. / The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword incessantly "dare" each other. *9. Stinky Toe / House Broken: Jeff gets stink toe. To make things worse, there is no cure for the infection, but the other Wiggles attempt to help him. / The Wiggles, Henry, and Captain Feathersword impersonate dogs for "the good life". *10. Tree's Company / Guess Who's Morty-ing to Dinner: Anthony, Murray, and Jeff move into a tree house while Greg builds a model of it. / Jeff and Murray befriend Anthony's imaginary friend Morty and Greg gets jealous of Morty. *11. Fancy Prance / H2Whoa!: Wags lives his dream of being a Lipizzaner stallion. / The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Wags, and Henry go to a water park, even though it is closed. *12. The Bing That Wouldn't Leave / You Promised: The Wiggles meet a new friend who becomes annoying. / Jeff writes a note on his eyelids to remind him of a promise a year later. *13. Bummer of Love / Food of the Clods: Greg, Anthony, and Jeff try to blow up the hippie concert on their property while Murray falls in love with Lilly Lavender. / Jeff sleepwalks while watching movies. Category:Parodies Category:TV series